The present disclosure relates generally to traversing a document displayed in a graphical user interface of an application such as a reader application. In particular, the disclosure relates to presentation of a document that includes multiple columns of text.
Documents can appear in various formats, such as a fixed format. In a fixed format, text and images are laid out according to, for example, columns. Examples of fixed format documents can include textbooks, newspapers, magazine articles, etc. Use of fixed format documents allows non-text content such as images to be presented at a fixed position relative to relevant text. Multiple articles may be arranged on a page in a visually appealing manner. These and other aspects of fixed format documents may improve the visual appearance and readability of document content. For example, a fixed format document can more closely resemble the arrangement and appearance of text and images from a textbook.
When a document including multiple columns is displayed on a device having a small display size relative to the medium for which a document was originally formatted, the content of columns may be smaller than is desirable for some users. Users may benefit from a presentation of multi-column documents that improves legibility. Further, when a fixed format document is displayed on a device, users may benefit from a method of viewing content in a consistent manner.